Hamilton Reincarnation AU
by AroAceAlex
Summary: Alexander Hamilton died in 1804. Then why on earth is he back? He thinks he's the only one in the world with memories from a past life, but is he? -I'm bad at summaries! This is my first multi-chapter fanfic so I hope this goes well. This is also my first Hamilton fic so pls send help. Thank you for reading! Alex
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! The great Lin Manuel-Miranda does…**

 **Also this is like my first Hamilton fic soooooooooo….. Help pls. And I KNOW that there will be some inaccuracies, sorry. I'm in AP US History for a reason.**

 **3 ~Alex**

Reincarnation. Most people would think it false. Yup, just a fairy tale, not real. Complete fiction. That's what everyone would tell you, all except for Alexander Howardson.

He was around 16 when he began to have these dreams that felt more like blasts to the past or, as he called them, memories. It didn't take long for him to realize that that's indeed what they were. It also didn't take him long to realize that they came from the one and only Alexander Hamilton. Being an orphan and no really caring about his last name he eventually changed it back to Hamilton.

Now he was 18 and on his way to New York City, and away from the farms of Missouri from which he grew up. The city was a lot bigger than he remembered. The buildings reaching heights never imagined by anyone in the time he was alive. However, he had to go see a few things before he went back to King's College, or Columbia as it was now called: he needed to see his old house and his grave.

He walked up his old house, memories came flooding back; the good and the bad. He remembered never fully appreciating how elegant it was. Never would he have thought that people would want to preserve his house. It was amazing, and it was thanks to the wife that he never spent enough time with. God, he missed her.

He was so in awe that his house was still here that he didn't realize where he was walking until he ran headfirst into someone. "Oh! Sorry!" he quickly stated.

"No worries," said the guy around his age, "what brings you here?"

"Huh?" Alexander questioned.

"Oh, sorry, I mean- there just isn't usually a lot of people my age that come here. Mostly just old tourists and high schoolers obsessed with Hamilton."

Alexander chuckled,"Yeah, I don't blame them though, it's a good musical. Definitely my favorite!" He couldn't help but feel like he knew this person from somewhere. The way he wore their beeny definitely reminded him of Hercules Mulligan.

"I agree! I loved the way the characters are portrayed! My name is Hercules, by the way, Hercules Mulligan."

Alexander stood there in shock,. "Mulligan?"

"Yeah, I know, very coincidental. Like the Son of Liberty and tailor from the musical."

"But you wanna know something even crazier?" Alexander said breathlessly.

"Sure," he replied.

"My name is Alexander Hamilton."

"Alex?" Hercules asked excitedly.

"The one and only." he said smugly.

"OH MY GOD I THOUGHT IT JUST ME AND LAF!" Hercules screamed and pulled Alexander into a bone crushing hug.

"Wait! Laf is here too?" he inquired.

"Yeah, he's my roommate at King's- I mean Columbia," he put Alexander down, "Man, that's weird.

"I know what you mean. This whole thing is weird."

"Definitely. Hey, do you know anyone else?" he asked hopefully.

"Sadly not." Alexander said.

"Do wanna go see Laf?" Hercules asked, trying to lighten the mood. "I bet he'll wanna see you after all this time."

"Yeah," Alex replied, still a little sad that he didn't know anyone.

They walked through the city talking and just catching up until Alex asked, "So, is it just Lafayette or do you know anyone else?" He was hoping that Hercules maybe forgot to mention that the Schuyler Sisters were there or that John Laurens was also here.

"Well, there are a few people that we think have also been reincarnated, like Aaron Burr, or John Laurens. We think we saw them both in passing a few weeks ago on our way to our dorm. But, other than that, nope."

"Oh," he said disappointingly,"well, I'd rather have you and Laf than nothing, ya know."

"Me too, mon ami."

They turned around to Lafayette standing there with a coffee in his hands looking rather pleased with himself.

"Laf!" Alex exclaimed, jumping on him and giving a hug similar to the one Hercules gave him. "It's good to see you again!"

"You too, le petit lion."

"Still gonna call me that, huh?"

"Yup!"

"Hey, weird request, but do wanna go visit my grave?"

"Yeah, weird. But do you even have your dorm key yet?" asked Hercules

"No."

"Well, we should probably go and get that and them go visit your grave."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

They got his dorm key and made their way his dorm, talking all the way there.

"Do you guys remember Samuel Seabury?" Hercules asked, laughing.

"And how Alex roasted him in front of all those people?" Lafayette added.

"Yeah," Alexander said wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

They got to his dorm room and opened the front door. It was small, but that's not what was significant about it; it was covered in Hamilton propaganda.

"Well someone's a fanboy," Hercules said sarcastically.

"That would be me," said a voice from one of the small bedrooms. The boy was lanky and had curly hair, and millions of freckles.

"Yo! I'm John Laurens! Like the character, you see that's why I like the musical-"

"JOHN!" the other three shouted and buried him in a hug.

"John! I thought I would never see you again! Oh my god! I've missed you so much, you have no idea!" Alex rambled, "After you died my life fell apart and everything went to shit. Oh my god you have no idea!"

"Alexander? Guys? WAIT! I THOUGHT ME AND AARON WERE THE ONLY ONES! HOLY SHIT, YOU GUYS! I'VE MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH!" he screamed, and hugged back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Back again with another chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Alex**

"'Liza, he's not coming back, it's just you, me, and Peggy" Angelica said for what felt like the millionth time.

"He has to Angie!" she retaliated and kept walking to the site. It was always quiet up there. 'He never liked the quiet,' Eliza thought.

"Come back inside, I'll make you some hot cocoa, and we can listen to the musical again, okay?" Angelica said, trying to get her sister to calm down.

"I can't." she said.

"Why not?"

"It hurts. It hurts knowing that that's what happened and that's how it will stay and how I will never see him again and how- and how," she sniffled, "Philip, and the Pamphlet, and- and- he has to come back eventually!"

"I know, believe me," she thought back to the song 'Satisfied,' "I know."

"Well, I'm going," said Eliza regaining her composure," I'll see you later."

"Wait!" she shouted, but Eliza was already out the dorm. "Peggy!" Angelica shouted.

"What?" Peggy's muffled scream came from her room.

"We're going out to get Eliza in a half-hour."

"Again?"

"Yes, again."

Eliza walked the very familiar path to the cemetery. It wasn't as painful as the first time she had walked it in this life. She didn't even make it their that time. Then, there were times, particularly in early July, that she couldn't bring herself to go to that part of the city at all, and instead went to Washington D.C. to see how much, it too, had changed.

Visiting his grave helped Eliza remember that it wasn't just her imagination and that it really did happen. She missed him, god, what she would give to just have some closure that he was okay. A minute. A second. A word. Anything from him just to know that he made it the other side okay.

The orange glow of the street lights helped illuminate her way to the ever so familiar church yard. She would remember going there right after he died and praying that he was okay, asking to see him again. Asking how Philip was. Asking how Paggy was or his mother, or her parents, and eventually Angelica. Util she eventually died, 50 years later. But instead of being reunited with him and the rest of her family as she so had hoped, she was thrown right back down to live a life she never asked for. A second chance she never wanted,

She made it to his grave and knelt down in front of it.

"Hey," she said, shakily. She sniffled, tears forming in her eyes,"How are you? I miss you, and Philip, and Angie, and Alex Jr, and James, and John, and William, and little Eliza, and Philip II. How are they? How is your mother? How are my parents?" Tears began to slowly roll down her cheeks.

"I really miss you. Not a day goes by where I don't wish you were here or I wish I was there. I-I hope that you and Burr are friends, and Jefferson, and Madison. How are they? How are the Washington's? I r-really just miss you all, and at times like these, I am so grateful that I still have my sisters."

She was full on sobbing at this point. "Why is life so cruel? To taunt me with death only to thrown back onto this earth where i believed my time to be over and my work done."

"I," she sniffled, "I miss you Alexander. I miss your eyes and the way they sparkled when ever you talked about what you were passionate about. I miss the way you talked, your writing, even after the affair. I miss sitting next to you and just listening to you talk. I miss the way you held Philip and all of our kids. I miss us. I miss our family. I-" she heard a sound from the other side of the park.

"I'm telling you, it's just us and Aaron."

"But why should life be so cruel as to taunt me with death only to be thrown back onto the Earth?"

She moved back from the grave. The voices were getting closer to her.

"You know, I think looking at it will only make it worse."

"Whose? MIne? Her's? Both?"

'Mine? That can't be right.' Eliza thought.

Then she heard her sister from behind her, "Eliza! Oh my God! There you are we've been looking for you for like 20 minutes."

"But-"

"Now, I know you're sad, but come on. We've got class tomorrow," and with that Angelica grabbed her arm and walked her to the car that Peggy was in.

They drove back to their dorm in silence, one question still in Eliza's head: _Who was that?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry about the weird glitch with this chapter before. Hopefully it's fixed now!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Alex**

After the hugging ceased and the conversations came to a slower pace, Alexander decided he couldn't wait any longer.

"So," he paused, "who wants to go see my grave?"

"Alex, why on earth would you want to do that?"John asked tiredly.

"Haven't you ever been curious, and besides," he thought of Eliza, "we might see some others on our little adventure."

"We've told you," Hercules jumped in, "it's just us."

"And Aaron Burr," John added.

"Right," said Lafayette.

"I know," Alex said, the pain and regret from his past life quickly flooded his brain, "I just need some closure to know that she made it to the other side, ya know?"

The others sighed knowing that no matter what they did, they wouldn't be able to change his mind.

John rolled his eyes, "Fine, let's go."

"Yes!"

"But, only if." he added, "you buy us drinks this weekend."

"Guys, I'm 18."

"And I'm not," said John, "So I'll buy them and you pay me back, deal?"

"Ugh, fine," Alex rolled his eyes mockingly, "I'll buy you guys drinks. Now, can we please go?" He stood up and opened the door, ushering the others out.

"You can be a real- how you say- pain in the ass, you know?" Lafayette joked.

Alexander chuckled and closed the door.

Alexander whipped out his phone's GPS.

"Okay, since I've never been to my own grave, phone show me where it is," he typed something on his phone. "It says it's that way," he pointed in the direction.

They began walking and talking about the past, but eventually, Alex had to ask them something. He didn't know if they would know, which is why he was scared to ask, but he had to know.

"So," he started, "do any you know," he paused, "where Eliza is buried?"

Just saying her name was enough to make him giddy, only to remember that it was just him, and he had to move on. He had to let go of all the feelings he still had for her, because she was dead and with her sisters on the other side. She was probably happy without him. Why she want to see him after what he did for her compared to what she did for him?

"She's buried near you," it was Lafayette. "She always wanted to be near you."

Alex felt tears prick his eyes. No. He wasn't gonna cry. He has lived 18 years extra years now, damn it. Not now. Not when he's finally found his friends. Not when he knows there are others like him. He suddenly had a thought.

"Guys," he said shakily, "she has to be here. Somewhere in the city. Just like I was, just like you were."

They entered the cemetery.

"I'm telling you, it's just us and Aaron," John replied.

"But why should life be so cruel as to taunt me with death only to be thrown back onto the Earth?" Alexander asked exasperated.

Some leaves rustled from in front of them.

"You know, I think looking at it will only make it worse," said Hercules, almost regretting taking him here so soon.

"Whose? MIne? Her's? Both?" Alexander was practically screaming.

Then, they heard voices.

"Guys," said Lafayette, "this is a cemetery and its night time. Lower your voices, please. Other people might be here, for- uh- you know, respects being paid."

"You mean, to pay their respects," corrected Hercules.

"Ah, yes. Thank you."

Hercules smiled.

"There it is," said Alex stopping in front of his grave. "I'm about 6 feet under there." He slowly walked towards it. He didn't want to try to imagine his own funeral, or the people there, or his Betsey.

His filled with tears again as he thought about all the pain he must have caused her. He didn't mean to start crying, it just happened.

After a while, he stopped and went to go look for Eliza's grave. "It has to be around here somewhere," he muttered under his breath. He paced the graves looking at the names, until he saw it. Nothing particularly special about it. There was worn out writing on it that read: Eliza. Daughter of Philip Schuyler. Widow of Alexander Hamilton. Born at Albany Aug. 9th 1757. Died at Washington Nov. 9th 1854. Interred here.

Widow of Alexander Hamilton. 'Is that how she's remembered? It's my fault, it's all my fault!' Alexander thought. Then, he did something he hadn't done since Philip died; he prayed.

"Hey, Eliza," he stared, sniffling, "how are you? How's Philip? How's little Angie, and Alex Jr,. and James, and John, and William, and little Eliza, and Philip II? How's Angelica? How's Peggy? How are your parents? How is my mother? And the Washington's? Even Jefferson, and Madison, how are they?"

He paused tears still stinging his eyes. His friends just watching him from a distance, contemplating whether they should help or just let him be.

"I miss you," he finally said, "I really do. I miss you hair and how lovely it was. I miss your smile, and how it lit up the whole room. And your eyes, how terrifying and comforting they can be. I miss the way you talked to everyone as if nothing else mattered but the person you were talking to in their moments of need. And you were always there to talk to," he was sobbing at this point. "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I-I never paid e-enough attention to you. You were always so kind to everyone. Even to me. Even after what I did to you. I c-can't say 'I'm sorry' enough times to you. And you were always enough. More than, in fact. And I was terrible. I was a terrible person, husband, father. I never spent enough time with you or the kids and- and- I'm sorry that I will never be able to."

He just cried. He could no longer form coherent sentences, and that made him cry harder, because he remembered that Eliza, his Betsey, was the only one to ever make him completely speechless.

John walked up behind him and began to rub his back, "Hey, Alex," he whispered soothingly, "we have class tomorrow, so do you wanna start heading back?"

Alex sniffled, then nodded. He didn't want to be late on his first day back.

Alex leaned his head on John's shoulder and muttered, "Thank you."

John smiled and began walking back to campus, ignoring the feeling of butterflies in his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have nothing to say except it is now December! Whoo!**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

 **~Alex**

"Emily Skylar?"

"Here."

Eliza, or Emily as she was known in this life, stared blankly across the classroom. Math, her least favorite subject. She just wanted to get to her nest class: US History. Yeah, sure she wasn't majoring or minoring in it, but she had lived it. It was an easy way for her to boost her GPA.

Math class went by quite fast, and before she knew it she was sitting in the back row of a small lecture hall, sat next to a random stranger that she had never seen, and, in her opinion, would never want to. He looked snarky and up tight and reminded her of Thomas Jefferson.

"Okay," the professor began, "we will begin today by taking attendance as there are so few of you. Sorry for mispronouncing any names. Burr, Aaron."

"Here," called a voice from the front row.

 _Aaron Burr? No. It was probably just a coincidence. But, why in the world would someone name their child after a murderer?_ Eliza's thoughts ran wild until another, all too familiar name was called, "Reynolds, Maria."

 _No. How? And why? And-_ Eliza suddenly had a thought, _What about Alexander?_

"Skylar, Emily."

"Oh- here!" Eliza shouted, that name never really belonging to her was always a bit off-setting.

After that, class began and ended about as fast as her first one had. She had no other classes that day, so she went walking around campus. Her mind was still thinking about those 2 names from earlier.

 _If they're here than Alexander must also be here. But, what if it is all just a coincidence? What if I'm stuck in an endless loop of reincarnations and I never see him again? What if-_

She was brought back to the real world when she ran straight into a girl her age wearing a red dress, who looked oddly familiar. "Oh, sorry," she said

"No problem," the girl responded. "Hey, you're in my US History class, right?" she asked.

"Oh," Eliza said finally recognizing her, "yeah. You're Maria, right."

"Yeah," she nodded, "and you're Emily."

"Yup," Eliza confirmed. "It's kinda funny," Eliza chuckled, "you remind me of someone I used to know."

"Oh," Maria said, a bit taken aback, "who?"

"You probably wouldn't know them," Eliza quickly added, thinking that if this was the actual Maria, she wasn't sure she wanted her to know who she was yet.

"But, you also remind me of another person you may have heard of if you've seen or listened to that Hamilton musical."

"Oh, really?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, you share a name with-"

"Maria Reynolds," she finished for Eliza. "You could say I know quite a bit about her."

"Yeah, I have my fair share of knowledge on her as well."

"You know about the affair she had the one Alexander Hamilton?"

Eliza felt sick, "Yeah, I know alot about that. And, honestly, who wouldn't after the musical and everything?" She was trying to ignore the knot in her stomach.

"True," Maria agreed, "You know how it wasn't Maria's fault then, and how it was mostly Hamilton's and James Reynolds'?"

"Well," Eliza was starting to get mad, were people still blaming him after he's been dead for 300 years? _300 years._ Eliza tshook that thought out of her head. "I don't think that Alexan- Hamilton should take so much blame, he did do some other amazing things and shouldn't be defined by all the bad things he did."

"So, you're saying it's Maria's fault then?" Maria was also getting defensive.

"No," Eliza said, trying to calm down, "I'm just saying it was a little bit of all of their faults and maybe," she paused, "they all should have taken a break." She was on the brink of tears.

"Well maybe I- I mean Maria, couldn't have taken one." Her face was now red with embarrassment.

"'I'?"

"I- I- I have to go." She pushed past Eliza and began walking at a very fast pace down the sidewalk.

"Angie! Peggy!" Eliza called once she made it back to her dorm.

"What?" they both called from the kitchen.

"You will never guess who I ran into."

"Who was it? Because I'm telling you Alexander isn't-" Angelica tried to say.

"It was Maria Reynolds."


	5. Chapter 5

**I have nothing to say. On with the chapter.**

 **~Alex**

Alexander Hamilton sat in English class. Why he couldn't just take the exam and ace it first time to get out of this class, he didn't know. His thoughts began to drift to other topics while the professor droned on about commas, or something. He had one question on his mind ever since he saw her grave, _Will I have to move on?_

He hated himself for even thinking about it. The thought of marrying anyone who wasn't Eliza was terrifying. He kept picturing himself at his future wedding looking down the aisle and being disappointed that they, whoever they were, wasn't her. The not only made him sad, but it also made him regretful.

He would also often ask himself, _Can I move on?_ or _Would I?_ Or _What if she's here and doesn't know she's her, and is happily married to someone else? What if she moved on? What if she's happy without me?_

Class ended not soon after and he trudged back to his dorm. He was going to see Aaron Burr for the first time in this life today. He wasn't entirely sure how to feel about him yet. On one hand, he killed him and took him away from his family; on the other hand, he did it out of the fear for death himself and leaving his daughter an orphan. It was complicated.

He dropped his bag at the table. The small dorm room made him feel slightly claustrophobic, so he decided to go for a short walk while waiting for John to get back from class.

He walked for a while. The sounds of the city soothing him and only leaving himself with his anxiety. His head hurt, he had so many questions. Most of them consisted of 'why' 'how' and 'what if.' He was walking for so long that he didn't even realise where he was until he stopped in front of a grave. Her grave.

His eyes pricked with tears, he began whispering, "Hi, Eliza. It's- um- it's me again. I- uh- I- I just don't know anymore." Tears began to slowly make their way down his now pink tinted face, "I don't know if your here or there and I'm so confused. I really just wish you were here or I was there. I would hold you and tell you that I love you, because I do." He sniffed, "I just need you. I-" his phone buzzed.

 **John3s Turtles: Hey. Where are you?**

 **Alex is Ham: Sorry. I took a walk. I'll meet you at the park.**

 **John3s Turtles: Okay. See you there.**

He took one last look at her grave, and began walking towards the park.

The park wasn't far from the church yard and soon enough he was staring at the face of his old foe: Aaron Burr.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I apologize for the shortness of it, I have some writers block.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Alex**

Silence.

"M- Maria Reynolds?" Angelica stuttered.

Eliza nodded. "You know what that means."

"No. Eliza you've been looking your whole life."

"This life," Eliza murmured.

"Yes!" exclaimed Angelica, "And 50 years of your last one! I hate to be the one to tell you, but maybe you should-"

"Do not finish that sentence," Eliza said in a deathly calm voice. "I will either find him, or see him on the other side."

"Hey! Guys, can we just, like, not do this?" Peggy asked.

"Not do what?" yelled Eliza, "Not talk about how my husband, my soulmate, my one true love, was taken from me and my kids the same way as my first son? Or about how I had to explain to Philip Jr. and little Eliza how their father and brother _and_ sister died before they really got to know them? Or how about how after you _both_ died, I was left basically alone to raise my kids?"

"Now, Eliza, you say that like we wanted to die," Angelica responded, a little offended.

"Oh I know you didn't then, but I sure want to now!" Eliza threw back in a snarky tone.

"My first day back was great, thanks for asking," Peggy mumbled sarcastically to herself.

"Eliza," Angelica started calmly, "at least you got to see your husband before he died." She stomped out of the room and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Peggy whistled, "Well," she paused, "I'm gonna go to the coffee shop. You two sort this out." She grabbed her backpack and calmly walked out of the dorm, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Eliza was left in silence. The tension from the small yet heated argument still hung in the air menacingly, waiting to come crashing down. She was about to go for walk to calm down a bit until she heard quiet sniffing. Feeling incredibly guilty, she walked up to Angelica's door and knocked. And, to her surprise, the door slowly opened.

"Yes?" Angelica asked softly. She sniffed a little. Her eyes were red and her shoulders hung low.

"Look," Eliza started, "I'm sorry about all that. I don't have any valid excuses or to give you other than it's just been a rough day," she looked down at her feet, "but that's no excuse to treat you that way. And I'm sorry."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Angelica responded, her voice sounded a bit happier.

"Only if you want to."

"And I do."

"O-okay then."

"Come in then," Angelica offered, gesturing with her hands for Eliza to come in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Hope you've all had a decent 24 hours. I made an update to the very end of chapter 5, so you might wanna take a second to go read it because it will clear up some small details. Anyway, after this chapter I have one more left to post in 2018 before the holiday break. Thanks for reading!**

 **~Alex**

* * *

Alex had grown used to seeing Burr almost everyday now. At first they were a bit skeptical of each other, but they slowly grew closer as the weeks wore on.

It was March now and Alexander was 19. He had a lot of free time because he already knew pretty much everything. The only things he really had to study were math, a few new grammatical rules, and some recent history, like the civil war.

"You know what I don't understand," Alex said to John on their way back form class one day, the wind lightly blowing.

"What?"

"Why on Earth did this country have a civil war? Like, Washington saw that coming, remember? 'I wanna warn against partisan fighting'?"

"Alex," John said calmly, "you know why. Its, like, all you've been studying about for the past month and a half."

"I know what lead up to it, but I can't understand why. I warned them. _I warned them._ Like half of Washington's farewell address was, 'Hey, you know that thing about factions James Madison wrote about in Federalist Paper 10? Yeah, and how we shouldn't be divided into two halves because it will tear our young country apart and probably ruin it? Yeah, you do? Yeah, hey, don't do that.' And they did it anyway!" Alex finished, gesticulating wildly.

"Okay," John laughed, "I get it. Calm down."

They walked in silence for awhile after that; the wind blowing their loose strands of hair around their faces and making their noses pink. The campus grounds were rather quiet for a Friday afternoon, but they didn't mind. If anything it just made them walk slower as the only sounds they could hear was the wind and the distant honking of horns.

"Alex?" John asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna know one of my favorite parts of this life?"

"Yeah," said Alex leaning closer in order to hear him clearer.

"Everyone is equal by law," he said simply.

"Yeah, I suppose."

Their silence continued until Alex asked, "Do you ever miss Martha?"

"Yeah, sometimes, why?"

"I don't know, I've just been thinking a lot about my past family," Alex smiled sadly.

John took his hand, his face was bright pink. "You'll find them one day, Alex."

"You really think so?" Alexander asked hopefully. Their noses were almost touching. John was holding his breath.

"Yeah," he finally breathed out, "yeah, I do."

* * *

Lafayette and Hercules were sat in a coffee shop studying for a test they had coming up in English.

"I hate your stupid language's grammar rules sometimes," Lafayette said angrily.

"Wait, didn't you grow up here?" Hercules asked, a confused look on his face.

"Oui, but I've been fluent in French since I was four."

"Wow."

The bell on the shop door rang. Their heads turned to see who it was, expecting it to be Alexander getting his 5 cup of coffee that afternoon. What they saw was almost the exact opposite of that; it was someone who reminded them of one Maria Reynolds.

* * *

Alex was walking down the ever familiar path to the grave yard where he was buried. Nothing unusual until he saw someone staring very sadly at his grave. He would have thought it to be one of those crazed 'Hamilton' fans, had it not been for the familiarity about them.

The man standing there looked about Alex's age and appeared to be grieving.

"Hello?" Alex asked curiously.

The stranger took one look at him, and sprinted away.

Figuring he was now wasting time, Alex kept walking until he reached her grave for his weekly visit.

* * *

 **OWO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! This is the last chapter I'm posting in 2018 due to me and my family traveling next week! I should update next sometime near the 6th of January. Hope y'all have a great holiday, whatever you may celebrate, and have a very happy new year! See you in 2019! owo**

 **~Alex**

* * *

It was March and exams were slowly creeping up on everyone around Campus. Some students had already taken to studying in the library for hours on end, others were denying the fact that they had to take exams at all, and then there were the Skylar sisters.

They basically knew everything already, so their classes were a breeze. Although Peggy was only 16, she had grown tired of High School and decided to test out of it and go to College with her sisters.

One breezy afternoon, they decided to take a break and stop studying just to catch up on each others feelings. They had been doing this for a few months now as a result of the argument between Eliza and Angelica back at the beginning of the year.

They were in their living room when the conversation had come to a stand still and silence hung about the room in an almost menacing manner, until Peggy said, "I miss Stephen." It was simple and short, but held a lot of meaning. They all were missing their past spouses immensely in the recent months, though they didn't know why.

"I know what you mean," Angelica replied, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"You know," Eliza managed to get out, "we may as well just talk about them, because it's clearly not doing us any good not to talk about them."

Peggy sniffed, "You're right." She thought for a second, "Let's all name our favorite thing about them."

"Okay," muttered Angelica, "I'll go first." She adjusted herself on the couch so she was now sitting up straight. "My favorite thing about John was the way he could take one look at me and we both knew what the other was thinking. Kind of as though our minds were connected, if that makes any sense," she finished, her face was now slightly pink.

"I'll go next!" Peggy claimed as a tear rolled down her face. "My favorite part about Stephen was the way he held his head up and always looked at the positives, even when it was so hard to find them," she wiped her eyes, "and how h-he would always put others f-first." She was silently sobbing at this point, so Eliza leaned over and embraced her. They sat there until Peggy stopped crying which didn't take long.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Any time," Eliza smiled back.

"Anyway," Peggy almost shouted, back to her usual self, "it's your turn. What was one of your favorite things about Alexander?"

"Well," she started softly, " I loved his eyes. They were the things that drew my attention to him." She sighed, "And then there were his words. His wonderful words that could fill you with love and devotion one minute, and convince you why you were wrong and he was right the next."

She finished with that, knowing that if she didn't, she might go on for hours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm finally taking the story somewhere!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Alex**

* * *

"You should join the debate team," John said for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"I told you," Alex protested, "I'll join after spring exams."

John and Alexander had been studying in the library nonstop for the past three weeks. John kept insisting on stopping to go do something, _anything,_ other than study. The corner they sat in was cut-off from the rest of the library by hundreds of books that anyone rarely bothered to read, even Alexander. "These book are full of nothing but lies," he said one drowsy afternoon. "It's because they're all about Jefferson, isn't it?" John had replied back smugly. Alex had then proceeded to explain how John was distracting him from his work.

Back in the present, Alex had been waving his hand in front of John. "John? John? Hello? Is anyone home?"

"W- wha?" John stuttered.

"Bro, you were just staring into space for like five minutes."

"Oh," John said, a little embarrassed. "Sorry," he muttered softly.

"It's all good," Alex paused for a minute. "Hey!" he shouted almost out of nowhere, "you know what would be fun?"

"What?" John asked, raising an eyebrow, very confused as to where this sudden change in behavior came from.

"Let's go meet Herc and Laf in the cafe down the street," he said as though there was nothing that could stop him from going.

"Alex..." John started.

"Nope! We're going! Right now! You've been wanting to," he looked down and swallowed, "take a break..." he trailed off.

"Alex?"

"Huh?"

"You good?"

"What? Yeah! I'm fine! Let's get going!" He shoved his books into his deteriorating bag and took off without a second glance. John followed uncertainty in his wake.

* * *

"Alexander deserves to know she's at least here!"

"Yes, he does, but we should ease him into it because I feel like if he just walks in and meets her this casually, something's gonna happen."

Lafayette and Hercules had been going back and forth about how they should re-introduce Alexander to Maria. Over the past few weeks, they had all been meeting in the cafe to discuss current and past lives. In an odd turn of events, Maria had been born a Reynolds in this life as opposed to marrying into the family.

"Mon ami, he'll be made if we wait any longer."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Well, I for one, would like to meet him," Maria finally said, a confident look in her eyes.

"Listen Herc-"

Alexander walked in the door. Both Lafayette and Hercules stopped and looked over at him. They both looked like they had been slapped.

"Hey guys! Who's this?" he sat down, John slowly taking the seat next to him.

"Well-"

"Ya see-"

"Mon ami, don't be mad but-"

"Maria Reynolds. At your service."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry, I've been gone so long, I got really busy with school and other stuff. Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter! Thank you very much for waiting and thank you for reading! Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! OwO**

 **~Alex**

* * *

-6 months later-

"Hey, there's a debate going on today, you guys wanna go?"

Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy were all sat on a bench under a tree, the wind lightly blowing some stray leaves around their feet.

"I would love to, but-"

"Oh, come on!" Peggy whined, "You never do anything anymore! Don't you wanna meet some cute guys?" she finished smugly.

Eliza looked at her feet, "I already told you how I feel about that."

"Well," Angelica intervened, "it doesn't matter. What matters is that you get out of the dorm and do something other than study.

"And write like you're running out of time," muttered Peggy.

Eliza thought for a minute, "Fine," she sighed.

About an hour later, they were all running to the class the debate was to take place in.

"Come on! Hurry up!" shouted Angelica from down the hallway, "The debate's already started!"

"We're coming, calm down!" yelled Peggy from behind both Angelica and Eliza.

They managed to slip into the classroom as the debate began.

"The Revolutionary War would never have been won without the French, that's a fact. In 1777, the colonial army defeated the British at Saratoga which lead the French to agree in helping us. They sent over troops, ships, and supplies over. We won because of their support. However, when the time came to return the favor, we did nothing. In a cabinet meeting led by George Washington, it was ruled that because America signed with the King of France and not France itself, they would do nothing either side of the French Revolution. I believe that should have, and when discussing the matter, George Washington should have consulted his Secretary of State, Thomas Jefferson, and not his Treasury, Alexander Hamilton."

The man to the left of the classroom finished. The topic the debate was over was one they all knew very well, Eliza especially. She remembered Alexander coming home in fits of fury, screaming about how 'Jefferson's a Francophile!' and 'He doesn't know what he's getting us into!' among other things.

Back in the present, the man to the right of the classroom looked taken aback. Eliza thought he looked oddly familiar. 'He almost looks like- but that would be insane. I spent the whole summer getting over this, I can move on, it's what he would want. He would want me to be happy. Maybe I'll go visit him after this,' Eliza thought.

The man on the right now looked composed and ready to fight. He had a fire in his eyes Eliza had only seen in one other person before. "I think you're wrong. I believe that although he was not always right about everything, Alexander Hamilton was right in saying we should have stayed neutral."

"Your evidence?" the man on the left asked in a snooty tone.

"Well," the man on the right took a deep breath, "we might not have survived as a country had we chosen to fight, and if we did choose a side, we would have made ourselves an easy target as we had little to no military."

"I understand; however when dealing with the issue, George Washington should have gone to his Minister of Foreign Affairs, Thomas Jefferson, as opposed to Alexander Hamilton."

"Maybe he trusted Hamilton's opinion more than Jefferson's" the man on the left retaliated.

"Maybe he shouldn't have, as the same year Washington's Statement of Neutrality was published Hamilton had his affair!"

"Boys! Boys!" The Professor, who had previously been seated at his desk, said, "This is a debate on whether or not the United States should have helped the French in their revolution, not on the Founding Fathers. Now, we will continue this debate in class tomorrow, so to those of you who don't have this class, I apologize. If you want to hear who won, come see me at three tomorrow afternoon." With that, he left the room.

Eliza was in shock. Why would anyone care about the affair now? It happened 200 years ago.

"Emily? Emily?" Peggy was waving her hand in front of Eliza's face.

"W- Wha-?"

Seeing that she was a little uneasy, and, to be honest, so was she, Angelica decided they should go get something to eat.

"C'mon. We should go out to eat today."

"Um, you two go ahead," Eliza said, a bit uncomfortably, "I'm gonna go do something first."

"Ok, we'll be at the cafe down the street."

Eliza nodded, stood up, and started walking down the ever familiar sidewalk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay! Chapter 11 is finally here! I apologize for all of these long breaks but school and tests and drivers training and family things have had my attention recently! I'm sorry in advance because I don't think that chapter 12 will be out until at least next month, but who knows. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you all so very much for all of the positive feedback! As always, thank you for reading!**

 **~Alex**

* * *

Alexander and Maria walked hand in hand through the park on a breezy September day. It was quiet. Alexander would have felt out of place had it not been for the small hand intertwined with his own. It was strange really. They were an odd couple, but they worked. Alexander thought it was easy to be with her. His life was becoming liveable.

Maria wore a smile on her striking red lips. She had seemed so much happier with him by her side. It was as though helping someone else feel relief, helped him feel relief. It could almost make him forget the pain he was in, but he could never forget.

When they had first started dating, Alexander would close his eyes and try to imagine he was back in 1780, walking by a lake in Albany. His hand in hers; the world was perfect. When he would eventually open his eyes to find Maria staring at him, he felt like he was cheating all over again. On those days, he would go to his dorm and break down in his room. John usually had to pry him out of there to get him to eat.

Now, it was a peaceful, breezy day in New York City, just hours before Alexander had a debate. To be completely honest, he was never nervous about these types of things. He had given speeches in front of Congress before! Today, however, was one of those rare exceptions where he was nervous. His debate professor, Mr. Gregory Wilson (who was also his US history professor), had given them the challenge of not knowing their opponent or the topic, so Alexander had no idea who he was going up against or what he would be arguing against. The only thing Mr. Wilson told them was that they should try to have fun with it.

"Alexander?" Maria asked, staring up at him.

"Huh?" Alexander replied, completely oblivious to the fact that the man that never stopped talking, had stopped talking for 5 minutes now and was staring blankly at the ground.

"You good?"

"What?- Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just nerves, I guess," he said his face a little red.

"Don't worry!" she said, kissing his cheek, "You'll be fine! Just use that big brain of yours and you'll defeat your opponent with no problems," she finished confidently.

He smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome! And besides, it's not like the argument will be about Jefferson or anything!"

They continued walking in pleasant silence.

* * *

Alexander didn't think he'd ever been this mad at a teacher before in his life! Why on earth, out of all of the topic of the world, did it have to be that one?

He stormed out of the class in a fit of rage, afraid that if he interacted with anyone at that moment, he'd slap them. He left and started walking. Where? He didn't know, he was going where his feet took him. The sky had turned a dark shade of grey, and it looked like it was going to rain.

Maria stood in the class, staring blankly at the doorway Alex had just been in. Needless to say, she went back to her dorm in not the brightest of moods.

He had been walking for a few minutes before he realized where he was, the cemetery. Normally when he goes to visit her grave, there's no one here. Except, there was someone here; a girl about his age who looked very sad, over what, he didn't want to find out.

He quietly made his way over to her grave and began to whisper.

"Oh God, you have no idea how much I wish you were here. Today, if you didn't already see, was not one of the best. And, I miss you. Tell Philip I say hello, along with the others, please. I love you and-" he was cut off by rain hitting his head.

He quietly whispered, "I love you," and began to turn around to take a cab back to the campus when he ran head first into the girl that was over at another grave.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't realize you turning around, and I didn't mean to startle you or anything! I- just- sorry." She finished her needlessly long apology and all Alexander could do was smile.

"It's fine. Actually, that's not the worst that's happened today, you see-"

"The debate," she said plainly.

"Yeah, actually. How'd you know?"

"I was there. That other guy really did not hold back," she said, as she pulled out an umbrella.

"Yeah," Alexander laughed, "Timothy Johnson is definitely one of the leading students in my class."

The rain had begun to pour, and almost out of nowhere, this girl Alexander had met 3 minutes ago was walking him back to his dorm.

"Anyway," she had just concluded telling him about her old dog, "it was nice talking to you! I'll see you around!"

"You too! And just an FYI, you're personally invited to every debate!"

She giggled and waved as he entered his dorm.

"So," John started, as Alexander walked in the door, "what was that about?"

"Some girl who watched the debate was at the cemetery and she ended up waking me here because I didn't have an umbrella."

"Uh-huh," John nodded, "now, did you manage to catch this girl's name or is time to play who's Alex's crush of the week, because I've got a streak of 6 weeks thus far," John winked.

"Yeah, you wish," Alexander nudged his shoulder, "and her name is- shit! I forgot! Hell, man, I was so caught in our conversation that it didn't even cross my mind."

"Oh, well. I made spaghetti for dinner and this is the best mood I've seen you all month, so let's eat!"

Alexander smiled and walked towards the small kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY! I finished my APUSH exam, so here I am. This was fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!**

 **~Alex**

* * *

Eliza skipped giddily back to her dorm. She felt like she hadn't been that happy since Morristown in 1780. The rain still poured down and she still kept skipping. She imagined she looked like she was five years old, running through the rain and splashing in puddles. By the time she made it to her dorm, she was soaked from her hips to her toes.

Angelica was sat on the couch next to Peggy when she walked in the door. Angelica turned to her and smiled smugly,

"So," she began, "who is he and when can we meet him?"

"W-what?" Eliza stammered, her face flushing.

"That boy you we're talking to. Who is he and when can we meet him, because I haven't seen you look at person like that in a very long time."

Eliza was about to say that she never got his name, but instead she asked, "How'd you know who I was with?"

"Well I don't know him seeing as you won't tell me, but Peggy and I went to go pick you up because of the rain when we saw you with him. You haven't looked that happy in a very long time," she finished.

"I never asked for his name so I wouldn't know, but I did get his opponent's name," Eliza replied, her face still very red.

"Oh?" Peggy asked, joining in, "And what was that?"

"Timothy Johnson."

"Ugh." Angelica groaned. "He's a nightmare!"

"You know him?" Eliza and Peggy both leaned in, eager to hear what she had to say.

"'Know him?' He's basically been hitting on me since Sophomore year! I'm just surprised I didn't recognize him at the debate."

Eliza stared at her, "Could you introduce us?"

"Eliza, I am not-" Angelica looked at Eliza, then to Peggy, both of whom looked desperate, then she sighed, "Fine."

* * *

One month later

It was night. One of the dark and stormy kinds. It was now 2 months into the school year. The weather was getting colder, the leaves on the trees were changing color and falling off, and homework was plentiful. Angelica has been standing at a window in their dorm, waiting.

Eliza was still at Timothy's house.

"Good Lord," Angelica sighed, " You'd think she'd found Alexander again with all the time she spends with him."

"Who, Tim? Alexander? No, I think of all of the people to be him, and it's not Tim." Peggy said, not looking up from her phone.

"What makes you say that?" Angelica asked. She made her way over to the couch and sat down next to Peggy.

"Well," Peggy turned to her and turned off her phone, it seemed as though she had already given this question some thought, "for starters, I feel as though Alexander would change his name back to Alexander Hamilton. Second, he never shuts up, so it's probable that by now they would have talked about reincarnation and spilled the beans, you know? Third, he's not studying to get, like, 4 majors or something."

Angelica laughed, "That is something he would do, isn't?" She paused then said, "You've given this a fair bit of thought, haven't you?"

Peggy laughed, "Well-"

Thud.

"Is that the door?" Angelica asked, visibly confused.

Peggy shrugged, "I don't know. Go check."

Angelica got off the couch after rolling her eyes. She slowly walked out of the living room when she heard giggling from behind the door. She assumed it was Eliza and was going to open the door until she heard, "Tim!" Eliza said in a high pitched voice.

Angelica immediately turned bright red, spun around, and walked briskly back to the couch. "Who was it?" Peggy asked.

Angelica sat straight up on the couch, "I didn't open it."

"Why?" Peggy then looked at Angelica's face, "Agh! No! You're not telling me was Tim and-"

"Hey guys!" Eliza cheerily walked in the door, her hair ruffled a little.

Peggy looked was shocked. She looked rapidly from Eliza to Angelica in disbelief. Angelica just looked down at her lap, her eyes wide in surprise and her face flushed red.

"What happened here?" Eliza asked, unable to keep from smiling.

Angelica remained silent, so Peggy answered, "Nothing. I just dared her to look up what a 'decapod' is."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I'm back! School lets out on the 14th so I should be making updates more frequently. Also, just to clear something up, I am aware that it is Schuyler and not Skylar. It's just that way in this life and Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy never bothered to change their names back. Thank for reading as always and happy pride month!**

 **~Alex**

* * *

Alexander hadn't stopped thinking about the mysterious girl all month. Laurens poked fun at him, Mulligan pestered him about it constantly, and Lafayette insisted he talk to Maria about it. Alexander hadn't actually told Maria about this mysterious girl as he didn't have time to between apologizing for leaving her behind that day and trying to make up for it. They had been dating for about 7 months now, so he was planning on taking her on this trip up to Albany for Thanksgiving next month. He was excited, she was excited. It was great until John said, "What if that girl was Eliza?"

That was a few weeks ago, yet it still plagued his mind. _What if it was Eliza? What if she knew it was me and didn't want to say anything? Why didn't I ask her name?_ He had been swimming in self-doubt and paranoia ever since. Alex wished he could find her again, but she never seemed to show up to any of his debates. It was almost as though she had vanished. "It's a big campus," Mulligan had said, "It's a miracle I even found you. It's amazing that you were John's roommate. Be happy for what you have, it's what she would want." And he was right. He should have been happy to have found them. He should be glad that he has Maria. He should be happy he isn't alone and dying on the street. He should be happy with this new opportunity. He should be. He knew it's what she would want. He should be happy. But he's not. He wishes he had her. He wishes she were here or he was there. He was tired of living through all of the insecurities. He wanted to be satisfied with his lives. But he wasn't. He wasn't happy with what he did in his past life. He wasn't happy with how he left it. He wasn't happy without Eliza in this life.

On the other side of this, however, he had noticed that one person was significantly happier since the debate: Timothy Johnson. Johnson, or Jefferson 2.0 as Alexander referred to him, had grown accustomed to wearing a smile wherever he went, and if you had known him from before a month ago, you would know that smiling was rare for him. He normally gave side smirks, but nothing more than that unless his friend Jonny Madewell was talking to him.

Alexander was now taking a walk through the city he once had to defend from British rule and tyranny when he realized he was right outside his old house again. He looked at the old wooden door and sighed. _Why did he ever open that door?_ Was he grateful for Maria now? Kind of. Was he grateful for her then? He didn't really know. On one hand, the incident brought both him and Eliza closer together. But on the other hand, he was ridiculed, so was Eliza, so were their kids, and his marriage was almost completely torn apart.

He kept walking until he made it back to her grave.

He stood there a minute. He began to silently cry. He finally said, "Help." More tears rolled down his face as he said, "Help me. I can't take it. Give me a sign that you're here with me. Please. Please tell me if you are here or there or- or-" He began sobbing. People walked by confused, he didn't care. He just kept crying. He eventually said his goodbyes and left for his dorm.

* * *

November

Thanksgiving was next week and Alexander could not be in a worse place. Finals were approaching and so was his trip up north with Maria. His week was full of studying and packing. Laurens insisted he take a break and get him that drink he still owed him. Alexander always responded saying that he would turn 20 in two months and that still wouldn't be enough, and something about how underage drinking would disturb his work ethic.

Maria came over daily to talk with Alexander, much to Laurens' dismay as his favorite part of the day was talking to Alex. John eventually got so fed up with it that one day he asked Alexander, "Can she just not come over today?"

"Huh?" Alex hadn't looked up from his laptop in about 2 hours. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red. "Do you mean Maria?"

"Yes. Maria." John said slowly closing the laptop. Alexander looked like he was going to protest but didn't as John sat next to him on the couch. "I feel like we haven't talked in ages, and with Hercules and Lafayette studying at the library today, I want to."

"What do I tell Maria?" Alexander looked so pitiful, John wanted to tuck him into bed and tell him everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't.

"You tell her," John started slowly, "that we're going to have guys day today."

Alexander nodded slowly and picked up his phone. He texted Maria and put it back down.

"How have you been, Alex?" John asked quietly.

"I've been busy, but I assume that's not what you mean." Alex smiled a little. "I assume you mean emotionally."

John nodded.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Alexander asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"Fine," Alex looked at his hands, then looked back up at John, "I miss her. I miss her so much it hurts, and it makes me ask myself, is this how she felt without me? John, I don't know if I could live with myself knowing that this is the pain I put her through on top of everything else! How? How could she love me after what I did? How can you live with me knowing what I did? How can Lafayette stand the sight of me? How can Hercules still be friends with me after all this time? Why aren't I dead? How come I never die?"

Silence. Dead silence. Even the cars on the street seemed to stop. John didn't know how to respond.

Then, "' _Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by actions rather than words, to convince you that I love_ _you.1'_ ' _If it had been possible for me to have avoided the interview, my love for you and my precious children would have been alone a decisive motive - But it was not possible, without sacrifices which would have rendered me unworthy of your esteem._ _2_ ' We loved you because you were you. Your ambition and drive were captivating. So were your eyes. And I still love you for that, and I don't care whether Eliza is here or there because I know she feels the same." John finished.

Alexander was crying. His head was in his hands, his cries were muffled. John hugged him. They sat there on the couch like that for a few minutes before Alexander spoke again.

"Am I still cheating on her?" Alexander asked, his voice barely audible.

There it was. The question John knew had been occupying his mind since he met Maria again. John knew that Alexander was truly convicted. He honestly didn't know the answer even though he too had been thinking about it for a while now.

"Alexander, I believe you'll do what's best for you. Whether that means dumping Maria and finding Eliza or keeping things the way they are. I trust you."

"Thank you."

They ended up talking about exams for the rest of the day.

 **1: A letter from Alexander Hamilton to John Laurens April 1779**

 **2: A letter from Alexander Hamilton to Elizabeth Hamilton July 1804**


End file.
